Mine
by Memolade
Summary: What will happen if an inspiring fujoshi writer became Kaijou's manager? And her characters are based on their captain? Kasamatsu/OC


**suddenly inspired to write kasamatsu fic after reading the novel (replace II) all kasamatsu fellow lover should read it! senpai is sooo cute, so he's not just shy to girls, but also to the point of being scared. HAHAHA! **

**note: this is not yaoi. but my OC is a closet FUJOSHI. **

**Im not really into yaoi that much though i like akakuro..it's the only bl pairing that i ship. i dunno why haha... but yeah if there's a mistake about being a fujoshi pls tell me so i can correct it... :)**

**dont forget to review if you like the story (so i can know if it's worthy to continue)**

* * *

It was just a simple task. She just had to buy herself a new pair of socks because the pair she was using finally bid its farewell. It was already worn off that the threads were like peeking their way out.

So, Kazanari Yuri made her way at the nearest convenient store.

She was a freshman and didn't belong to any club. In other words she was one of them, the "Go-Home-Club". Although she have one thing that she really likes, there was no club for it. However, you might consider one club as the closest to the thing that she likes such as the literature club or even the reading club.

Yes, she likes to read. And yes, it would be fun to join a reading or literature club if you're fan of reading but for her, it just seemed hard.

How could she join a club that surely almost all members only reads classic literature, novels, or etc that is for sure related to studying or learning.

The thing she likes to read was not really in a form of book. It has pages but instead of turning them page by page, all she have to do is click the "next" button. Honestly, it was so damn addicting.

Yes, she likes to read but the content of hers' was just way way miles different from theirs'.

Even the characters and the plot, how could she possibly show that she prefers to read some story that has two men as the main characters while falling in love to each other. How? Well, sometimes only internet people would accept it. And how could she ever explain them that even though she reads those stories, she was still a straight girl? Her answer to these was - she don't know.

That was why she decided to keep it for herself and just enjoy what she likes. Joining a club doesn't matter, having zero friends in real life is also fine and can be tolerated.

She have the internet, there was a site meant for person like her. She was accepted on that and she could talk about anything to anyone there. People outside or the people at school won't understand her for liking it.

And that was how she became included on "Go-Home-Club". After all, she had her best buddy with her at home, her electronic object called laptop. Despite the irritating lights that her monitor was giving to her eyes for staring on it for more than 5 hours a day, she could still say that it was worth it. Because it gives her that kind of "feeling" that other genres cannot. Explaining what kind of feeling would be difficult; she really couldn't tell it to herself by words. She just felt it, it satisfies her. And she knew that once you entered its world, then there's no turning back.

If there's, then, it would be really hard.

Going back to her situation inside the convenient store, it was something that should end and happen as like any normal days. Little did she know before she enter the store was that after that, she would then be welcomed to a whole new situation. Of course that would be soon.

For now, she have to get her socks and go on.

She set her eyes on a certain black socks, but before she could get it from its place, someone already took it.

It was no biggie, there was a lot of spares beside it. But that simple moment made her took a slight glimpse to the person whoever got it. (Just to see who prefers the same brand of socks like her.)

She had to tilt her head a little because her long bangs was hindering her eyesight. And it should be just a glimpse but became stare just because the two person was rather worthy of being stared upon.

Two person wearing the jersey of her school's basketball club. So she concluded that they were actually her schoolmates, no idea if they were senpai or what, well it was not like she was planning on greeting them.

Just that really, they held the looks that would make any girl pause, especially a girl like her.

One has blonde-hair, and not just that, he was a one handsome male. Tall and seemed cheerful judging how he interacts with the person beside him who was, (on the other hand) shorter, seemed irritable because of those frowns present on his face. However, she could tell it, without those, he would be as good-looking as that blonde-guy. Anyways, his hair was black and shorter that the other one.

_Both handsome and they are together? What a perfect package._

She ended up staring at the two who seemed not aware of her glued-eyes.

She snapped few seconds later, and that was when she immediately grabbed what she came here for and went to the counter.

At the counter, they are beside her, on her left. They were paying at the counter 1, she was on the counter 2.

Her eyes secretly gazing while pretending on not looking. Her bangs really did a good job hiding her eyes that seemed studying their acts.

Somehow, a question crossed her mind.  
_Is it really natural for two boys in real life to hang out together? _

Well because she could only see this kind of situations (mostly) on the stories she was reading.

Few seconds of staring, she suddenly sighed.  
_What am I doing?I came here to get socks so why am I acting as if I'm some kind of a spy or something?_

As if finally realizing that she was just kind of wasting her time for staring at these two unknown-beautiful men, when she could be home by now reading some new updated stories, she took her money and paid it.

She was about to turn and walk away when a loud clamor suddenly heard. She blinked_, what is that?_ Just to see a group of girls waving, squealing and was like cheering for someone near her.

When she tried to look where they were looking, her eyes traveled to her unknown schoolmates, again. _They sure stole my eyes a lot of times already. What now? Are they popular or something?_

She blinked trying her best to digest their faces, but no luck; she really didn't know the two.

The blonde, though, was paying their waves as well as smiling back to them. Until the black-haired man elbowed him on his stomach, "They are noisy Kise. Make them stop!" he murmured in full annoyance that made his frown deeper.

Her eyes, upon seeing the scenery blinked in awe. Her mouth suddenly went in a small "o" shape. _Heh_,

"Ahehe, Sorry senpai. It's not like I could just sway them away.~" the blonde tried to explain but it only added to the other one's irritation.

In the end, she ended up looking, again. Fortunately, she was standing a little close to them that she was able to hear their conversation.

Somehow, it felt like the shorter guy hated the crowds caused by this blonde. Of course the blonde was what those girls were aiming for, their eyes said it all.

_What, Is he jealous for this attention?_ She grinned to her mind while staring at the black-haired person.

"Hm!" the shorter one hummed and went all the way to the exit.

_I know, he's probably jealous!_

"Eh?! Wait for me Senpai!" the blonde cried and followed him.

_Oh, seems like there'll be a war._ She laughed soundlessly before shrugging a little.

At home.

_Yuri-not13 has signed in_

0091girlonfire: Welcome back!

Yuri-not13: I spotted two beautiful creatures today! .

0091girlonfire: and then?

Yuri-not13: not "and then", AND THEN! I don't know but they are together.

0091girlonfire: they are together? Maybe they are just friends or something?

Yuri-not13: I don't think so. Look, actually the other guy seemly annoyed when girls started fangirling over the other one.

0091girlonfire: why did girls do that? is he a celebrity?

Yuri-not13: I don't know, maybe? But his face isn't familiar, for me.

0091girlonfire: well, that is all to it? maybe he just doesn't like crowded areas. Haha but I understand where you're getting at. Too bad, they didn't hold hands, or do they?

Yuri-not13: hahaha, I wasn't able to check on that? maybe next time if I saw them again.

0091girl on fire: okay, then hey, off topic, Masaru8891 just published a new story.

Yuri-not13: ASDFGHJKL where's the linkkk? *.*

And her night went on.


End file.
